fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil May Cry (Anime Series)
Anime Series Main Characters (Protagonists) Jonathan Washington/Jessica Jericho-The Demon Hunter Returns But With A Slightly Different Appearance His Best Pal Is Dante Who Knowingly Taught Jonathan How To Use Devil Trigger It Is Apparent That He Has Tattoos On His Arms Is It Known For A Fact That Jonathan Can Go Demon At Anytime Jonathan Bears Strong Resemblance Much Like The Undertaker From 1994-96 Wearing His Attire And Ring Attire He Is Half Angel Half Demon Mundus Tries To Lure Him Into His Trap So He Can Kill Him But Jonathan Unleashes His Devil Trigger Which Causes Jonathan To Transform Into An Gothic Undertaker With His Black Cowboy Hat With An Purple Line On It His Theme In The Anime Is That Of Undertaker's From 1994-97 He Is Kinda Like Undertaker In Appearance And Moves His Tombstone Piledriver Can Be Done With Jonathan Jumping Extremely High Into The Air And Slams His Opponents Into The Ground Trish Who Witnessed Jonathan's Powerful Tombstone Piledriver Kat Was Amazed And Dante Was Speechless As To How Jonathan Did That Jessica Is An Demon Hunter Who Is Very Good At Combating Demons Who Wears An Green Army Tanktop Which Showed Her Stomach An Green Army Jeans And Black Sandals She Has Long Red-Orange Hair White Skin, Light Blue Eyes, Hot Pink Lips And Black Eyebrows Trish-Trish is a scantily-dressed humanoid demon who bears a great resemblances to Dante's deceased mother, Eva. She is a creation of the demon emperor Mundus. As a result of her demonic nature, she possesses supernatural powers of enhanced strength and agility, accelerated healing, and the ability to wield lightning. Trish is voiced by Sarah Lafleur in Devil May Cry, Danielle Burgio in Devil May Cry 4, and Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese) and Luci Christian (English) in the anime. Trish is initially introduced in Devil May Cry where she hires Dante to help stop Mundus's plan to conquer the human world by opening a gate to the demon world on Mallet Island. Later in the game Dante learns that she is actually a servant of Mundus, and that her resemblance to Eva is part of a plan to lure Dante to the island so that Mundus' servants can kill him.[7] However, she develops feelings for Dante and helps him defeat Mundus. In the game's epilogue, she and Dante are shown working together as partners out of the renamed "Devil Never Cry" office.[8] In The Animated Series, she has since gone solo, although she occasionally takes work alongside Dante, who has given her an open invitation to come back at any time. She also appears in the Devil May Cry Volume 2 novel as an alternate self-serving Mundus. She is a playable character in a bonus section of Devil May Cry 2, (this section is not a part of the game's plot) in the PlayStation 2 version of Viewtiful Joe, (in which Dante also appears) in the PlayStation Portable game Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, and in the crossover fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Trish reappears in Devil May Cry 4 once more working with Dante. She disguises herself as Gloria, an executive of the Holy Knights of the Order of Sparda, a religious organization that worships Sparda as a god. Lucia Lucia, alongside Dante, is one of the two primary protagonists of Devil May Cry 2.[9] Lucia is an agile fighter; she uses two ornately crafted curved daggers. Like Dante, she can also Devil Trigger, transforming into a "Harpy," an angelic light demon similar to a bird. Lucia is voiced by Francoise Gralewski. Lucia is a member of Vie de Marli, a clan of guardians that have the blood of devils.[10] She invites Dante to her island so that Matier, her adoptive mother, can ask him to help them defeat Arius, a man who has turned their land into a devils' paradise. Dante accepts, and he and Lucia start their quests separately. Later in the game, it is revealed that Lucia is actually "Chi", a devil bred by Arius and abandoned as a "defect".[11] However, this does not change Lucia's objectives, and she continues her mission. When she reaches Arius, Dante has already defeated him. Dante then takes his motorcycle and goes into the demon world to stop an ancient demon. After Dante leaves, Arius, completely turned into a monster, rises from the ruins of the buildings, and attacks her, but Lucia defeats him. Lucia then awaits for Dante's return. Lady Lady is a freelance demon hunter who often assists Dante. As a normal human, she is exceptionally skilled in acrobatics and armed close quarters combat. She is identified by her black hair, eyes of different colors and her signature weapon, the Kalina-Ann (a customized missile launcher similar to a MANPADS). Her original name, Mary, was given to her by her father Arkham, but she chose to renounce that name when Arkham murdered her mother. The first mention of "Lady" appears in Devil May Cry 3, when she refuses to reveal her name to Dante, who responds to her by saying "Whatever, lady!"[12] Lady formalizes the rechristening in the game's denouement, when she shoots Arkham, telling him that Mary is dead.[13] Lady first appears in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening,[14] and later in that game's spin-off manga, where she provides the game's framing narration, telling the story of how she met Dante and Vergil, and how Dante picked the name "Devil May Cry" for his shop, which was something she says while trying to comfort Dante over the loss of his brother.[15][16] She also makes appearances in Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, in which she works as a solo devil hunter who sometimes calls on Dante for help, and sometimes for the money he owes her. She has a cameo appearance in Devil May Cry 4. Athough Lady herself only appears as a support card in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Kalina-Ann is used as part of Dante's arsenal. Lady also appears as an assist character in Project X Zone. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren in Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4.[17] Her motion capture was provided by Stephanie Cheeva in Devil May Cry 3[18] and by Laura Napoli in Devil May Cry 4. She was voiced by Fumiko Orikasa in The Animated Series and Project X Zone, and by Melissa Davis in the English version of The Animated Series. Nero Nero is the protagonist of Devil May Cry 4. In the game, he shares a leading role with the series' primary protagonist, Dante. An orphan that was adopted by the Sparda-worshiping "Order of the Sword", Nero grew up to become a Holy Knight of the Order. He tends not to get along well with others, and prefers to work alone, so he is usually given the Order's "special assignments."[19] Throughout the first half of Devil May Cry 4, Nero perceives Dante as the enemy, but as the story progresses he realizes that the Order is what he should be fighting against. Nero shifts his allegiances, becoming a renegade, initially searching for answers and ultimately, seeking to save Kyrie, his childhood friend and love interest. In the end, Nero and Dante join forces to defeat the Savior, a giant flying statue possessed by a demon. Nero and Dante part on good terms when Dante entrusts Nero with the sword Yamato, which originally belonged to Dante's brother, Vergil. Nero wields a sword named Red Queen, and a revolver called Blue Rose. He also uses the "Devil Bringer", his demonic right arm. By defeating various demons, Nero is able to increase the size of his Devil Bringer's reach. Nero later comes into possession of Yamato, Vergil's sword, which allows him a Devil Trigger that summons a Devil-Samurai avatar to fight with him. Like Dante, Nero has Sparda's blood but his relationship with Dante is only explored in the official novelization; Dante notes that Nero highly resembles his brother Vergil but is unable to understand the truth behind him. Nero is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Kat Kat is a main character in DmC: Devil May Cry. She is a psychic and member of the Order. She was a young orphan raised by an abusive demon foster father, whom she later killed. She later met Vergil, who convinced her to help him fight the demons enslaving the human race. She meets Dante in the first part of the game and later convinces Dante to join with her and Vergil to free humanity from the demons. She has the power to see limbo, an alternate realm between the afterlife and the human physical world, to which Dante, Vergil, and Kat, as well as most species living in the demon or angel realms have access to. Kat is later kidnapped by a SWAT team sent by Mundus. Once rescued, she explains to Dante and Vergil how to get in Mundus' lair. When Vergil's true motivation for defeating Mundus comes to light, Kat and Dante strongly object, and the brothers engage in a ferocious fight, in which Dante is victorious. Dante comes close to killing Vergil, but Kat convinces Dante to relent. She also appears in the PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as an assist character. Kat is Voiced by Sage Mears. Antagonists Vergil Main article: Vergil (Devil May Cry)Vergil is Dante's identical twin brother, though the two are near-polar opposites; unlike Dante, Vergil embraces his devil side. He is one of the primary antagonists of Devil May Cry 3, as well as a playable character in the game's Special Edition.[20] He also appears in the original Devil May Cry, in the form of Nelo Angelo, apparently under the control of the Emperor Mundus. He also appears as a playable character in the crossover fighting game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.[21] Vergil is voiced by Daniel Southworth in Devil May Cry 3 and David de Lautour in DmC: Devil May Cry. Nelo Angelo is voiced by David Kelley in Devil May Cry. Mundus Mundus is the sadistic king of the demon world. Resembling a godly seraph,[22] he was defeated by Sparda two thousand years ago.[23] he stands dozens of feet tall, with white feathered wings and a third eye on his forehead. Mundus cares nothing for those that serve him loyally, even going so far as to kill one of his generals for failing to defeat Dante. Mundus is the sworn arch-nemesis of both Dante and Sparda, and is responsible for the death of Dante's mother and the corruption of his brother. Mundus serves as the primary antagonist of the original Devil May Cry. He created Trish to resemble Eva, so she could lure Dante to Mallet Island.[7] There, Mundus and his servants try to kill Dante, but Dante is the ultimate victor, winning Trish's loyalty and defeating Mundus, who promised to eventually return.[24] To date, Mundus is the only demon Dante was not capable of killing, even with the help of Trish. The Mundus statue form is seen briefly in Devil May Cry 2, he used this form throughout the first game until Dante confronts him, he then breaks out of the "shell" and reveals himself to have an angelic appearance with a scar across his chest. Mundus also features in a bonus scene at the end of Devil May Cry 3, where Vergil sees him as three red glowing orbs in the sky surrounded by electricity; the form he displayed when first seen in Devil May Cry. In Dante's storyline in the PlayStation 2 version of Viewtiful Joe, he possesses Captain Blue to take revenge on Dante and Trish. He also appears in the second Devil May Cry novel in a parallel universe where he confronted by Dante and Nelo Angelo's forces. In DmC: Devil May Cry, Mundus is the main antagonist who appears as a solidly-built man named Kyle Ryder, a banker who controls the world through debt and subliminal demonic control. He and Sparda rose through the demon ranks together 9,000 years before the events of the game. The three-pointed "Mundus" symbol appears on his forehead as a scar. He is defeated after the Hellgate was shut down. The character is voiced by Tony Daniels in Devil May Cry and Louis Herthum in DmC: Devil May Cry.[25] Lilith Lilith is Mundus's mistress in the DmC: Devil May Cry and carries his child. She is the owner of the Nightclub and while she does everything for her lover, she desires more power. When she fights she summons her child as a giant grotesque demon who comes out of his mother's head and she resides in his stomach. After being defeated, she is traded for Kat who was kidnapped by the SWAT team under Mundus's control. During the trade, Vergil kills her with a rifle along with her unborn child. Lilith is voiced by Robin Riker. Arius Arius is the primary antagonist of Devil May Cry 2. He is an insane and extremely wealthy businessman that owns an international company called Uroboros.[10] He wishes to find the legendary Arcana, artifacts which would allow him to raise the demon Argosax from the demon realm and use that power to control the world.[26] While he is completely human at the outset of the game, he does have access to a variety of powerful magic which allows him to fight against capable demon hunters such as Dante. He is also capable of creating his own demons in a form of his choosing. Near the end of the game, in Lucia's scenario, Arius is shown to have survived his battle with Dante. Infused with the power of Argosax (which is implied to have possessed him), he attacked Lucia, first as a demonic version of himself, but as he begins to lose he mutates further into a giant creature, with the fight coming to a close in a rift made in the destroyed streets. Argosax the Chaos Argosax the Chaos is a powerful devil lord. His host shell consists of various bosses from the first and second game. Inside of the shell is his true form, The Despair Embodied, a powerful and diabolical sex-changing, fiery, horned angel. Despair changes his physical appearance throughout the fight; sometimes he has a masculine frame and attacks with a sword, other times it appears more feminine in shape and attacks with whip lashes. He serves as the final boss battle for Dante's scenario. Arius's actions opened a doorway which allowed Argosax's entrance to the human world. To stop this, Dante went through to the demon world instead and defeated the devil before he could pass through the gate. Arkham Arkham is one of the primary antagonists of Devil May Cry 3.[27] He first appears in a cutscene in the game's first mission where he walks into Dante's office and offers him an invitation from Vergil. Arkham is a scholar with supernatural abilities and knowledge about the demon world's folklore. He is taller than Dante and Vergil, bald to the extent of having no eyebrows, and has a scar covering the left side of his face, which is seen to pulsate from time to time. It is the result of a botched ritual to turn himself into a devil, in which he sacrificed his wife. Like his daughter, Mary (Lady), he has heterochromia. In most of Arkham's scenes he is holding a book, even in combat. He is a master manipulator, pitting Dante, Vergil and Lady against each other by preying on their personalities and desires. With Vergil, he plays the role of a sycophant, pretending to help while plotting against him. He taunts and further enrages Lady, who is driven by her need to avenge her mother and stop him, but he later convinces her that his evil acts were Vergil's fault. To Dante he appears in the form of an apparent resident of the tower named Jester, mocking the hero as he alternately advises and challenges him.[28][29] His plans are successful, and he is able to open the gate to the demon world. He is the first to retrieve the Force Edge and combine its power with the restored halves of Eva's amulet, thereby acquiring a large portion of Sparda's power and temporarily taking on the demon's original form. However the power overwhelms him and he further transforms into a shapeless creature when he battles Dante. He is defeated when the brothers team up and cast him out of the demon world into the human world, where Lady ultimately kills him. He is voiced and motion captured (as both Arkham and Jester) by Adam D Clark.[30] Arkham's name was originally intended to be Hyne (pronounced Hai-neh), but Reuben Langdon (who voices Dante) thought it would not work in English, and convinced Capcom to change it. Jester's name was intended to be Joker.[31] Sanctus Sanctus is the primary antagonist of Devil May Cry 4. The Proclaimed Vicar of Sparda, who functions as the spiritual leader of the Order of the Sword, Sanctus is seemingly assassinated by Dante at the beginning of the game. He is regarded as one of the best leaders in the Order's history and has previously served as general of the Holy Knights. In reality, he is the one behind the events of Devil May Cry 4. After Dante's mission, Santus is resurrected after taking part in the "ascension ceremony", in which a human being receives the essence of a demon. Following this he continues his role as the leader of the Order. He eventually asks Credo, the captain of the Holy Knights, to arrest Nero after Agnus, an alchemist working for the Order, informs Sanctus that he possesses demonic power. After Credo is unable to perform this task, Agnus kidnaps Kyrie, Nero's childhood sweetheart. Nero tries to rescue her after defeating Agnus but Sanctus intervenes and departs with her in custody. Subsequently Sanctus uses Kyrie as building material for the "Savior", a demonic structure that had been collecting spiritual and demonic energy for centuries. When Nero confronts him, Sanctus defeats him and reveals he originally intended to use Dante as the Savior's core. Using the Savior's strength, Nero is absorbed into the structure, with Sanctus taking possession of Yamato, which he uses to open the hell gate. When several demons attack residents of Fortuna he controls the Savior and several of the Order's "Angels" and orders them to exterminate the demons while announcing the "arrival of the Savior." Sanctus then merges with the structure and is not seen until, through Dante's efforts, Nero is released and confronts Sanctus in battle. He is defeated by Nero and absorbed into the Savior's core, where the gigantic structure of the Savior becomes his new body until Nero finally destroys him using his Devil Bringer. He is voiced by Liam O'Brien. Agnus Agnus is the chief technological researcher and alchemist of the Holy Knights of the Order of Sparda in Devil May Cry 4. As part of this office, he develops demon-eradicating weapons for the Holy Knights. He seems to be introverted and a workaholic, rarely appearing outside his office. Because of this, only a few people in the cult know about him. Later, it is discovered that he has been experimenting with the broken Yamato and creating demon-based weapons. Agnus also possesses an alternate form, resembling what appears to be a cross between a beetle and a moth. During times of stress he speaks with a pronounced and noticeable stutter. Towards the end of the game he is killed by Dante while trying to prevent him from taking back the Yamato. He is voiced by T.J. Storm.[32] Sparda Sparda is the demon knight that rebelled against his own kind for the sake of humanity, two millennia prior to the events of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_3_%28manga%29 Devil May Cry 3 manga]. He defeated countless demons and their Emperor, Mundus, before sealing the gateway between the demon world and the human world. This act of heroism made him a legend in the human world, and he gained the moniker of The Legendary Dark Knight.[23] In the original Devil May Cry game and it successors, Sparda left his power in the demon realm, inside his sword, known as the "Force Edge" or the "Sparda".[33] To seal the gateway between the two worlds, Sparda "sacrificed" both his own blood and that of a mortal priestess, employing two complementary amulets as a key, which he took with him into the human world.[34] To operate properly, these two amulets must be reunited.[35] Near the end of his life, Sparda settled with a human wife, Eva, and fathered twin sons, Dante and Vergil.[36] He gave his amulets to Eva as a gift, which she later separated and passed on to her sons.[37] Both Vergil and Dante each received a powerful, enchanted sword from their father. Dante received "Rebellion" and Vergil acquired "Yamato".[38] While it is unknown exactly how Sparda died, Dante believed that, among most people, there was much confusion surrounding both Sparda and his legacy.[39] In DmC: Devil May Cry, Sparda was Mundus' closest ally and most trusted Lieutenant. They both rose through the demon ranks together 9,000 years before the events of the game. At some point, Sparda fell in love with and married Eva, an angel. The marriage brought them two sons named Dante and Vergil, both whom were Nephilim. Eva was later killed by Mundus and Sparda was imprisoned and forced to endure to eternal torment. Mundus and other demons considered Nephilim like Dante and Vergil threats, due to their possession of the powers of both angels and demons and their ability to kill a demon king (they are the only thing capable of doing such a thing). Eva Eva was the wife of Sparda and mother of the twins, Dante and Vergil. She was killed in a demon attack. In the original Devil May Cry and it successors, Eva is a human and only appears as a photo on Dante's desk and as a voice in a flashback in the first game. Sometime before death, she gave each of the boys half of Sparda's amulet as a birthday gift.[36] Trish is created to look exactly like Eva.[7] DmC: Devil May Cry changed Eva's race from human to angel. Eva is voiced by Sarah Lafleur.[25] Matier Matier is a supporting character who appears in Devil May Cry 2. Matier is an old woman and like Lucia, is part of the clan of Vie de Marli. In her younger days, she and her clan fought against the demons alongside Sparda. Matier is cheerful and optimistic, and always seems sure of Dante's eventual victory.[10] She is the one who guides Lucia to reunite the Arcanas (mystical relics) and to lure Dante to their island, to whom she never refers by his name but rather calls "Son of Sparda". At first it is claimed that Matier is Lucia's mother, but it is later revealed that Lucia was in fact created by Arius who planned to dispose of her, until Matier found her and raised her as a daughter. In the end she tells Lucia not to worry and that Dante will eventually return from the demon world. She is voiced by Flo Di Re.[40] Credo Credo is the Captain of the Holy Knights. He is a strict man of justice and commander of hundreds of subordinates. Credo excels in the battlefield as the best of the Holy Knights and is admired by many. He is Kyrie's older brother and also sees Nero as family, but is not content with his unreliable behavior.[41] He is the one who orders Nero on the quest to capture Dante for Sanctus's 'assassination', but it turns out that Credo was part of Sanctus's agenda to bring about the Order's 'Savior'. Later in the game, he tries to arrest Nero after learning of his possession of demonic power, and Credo himself transforms into a winged creature which he believes is his angelic form, though he inadvertently has become a demon himself. When Kyrie is kidnapped to be used by the Order for Sanctus's grand plan, Credo loses his faith in the Order for using his sister as a tool for their plan and tries to help Nero and save Kyrie. He is mortally wounded by Sanctus while trying to save Nero from capture, but his efforts were in vain as Nero is absorbed into the Savior. With his last breath, he requests Dante to save Nero and his sister Kyrie, and dies as his body dissipates into light, apparently to Heaven for his heroic sacrifice. He is voiced by Daniel Southerworth Kyrie Kyrie is a supporting character in Devil May Cry 4. She was born and raised in Fortuna, is the sister of Credo, and songstress for the Order of the Sword. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero, as well as his love interest.[19] After being tricked into believing Nero is evil, she is held hostage by Agnus, successfully drawing Nero to the Savior, where Kyrie is fused into it before he can arrive. When Dante frees Nero from his captivity within the Savior, Nero is then able to effectively free Kyrie, who has accepted Nero once again, and wishes to spend her days with him. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh[42] and motion captured by Laura Napoli.[43] Enzo Ferino Enzo Ferino does not appear in any of the games within the Devil May Cry series, but he is mentioned as an associate of Dante in the manual for the first game. The character has also appeared in some of the novels/manga/anime as Dante's contact within the mercenary world, as well as a friend. In the first Devil May Cry Drama CD, which was based on The Animated Series, Enzo is featured and is voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto. Enzo, as he is shown in the manga, has also appeared in Bayonetta, again playing an informant role for the titular superhuman who is trying to find a black market gem. The connection is never formally referenced, although Enzo seems to have experience dealing with half-demons and their crowd. If the player does poorly on a stage, they will get a bad grade with a "Stone Award" showing Enzo falling over and shouting "Oh, what a day!" Other Characters Featured In The Anime Series Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson-She Now Wears An Black Sleeveless Bikini Shirt Which Showed Her Yellow Belly Green Army Jeans And Black High Heels She Has Weapons Already Equipped For Herself Zia Simpson Julie Simpson Amber Simpson Lacey Simpson Alice Simpson Marie Simpson Alicia Simpson Rachael Simpson Natalya Simpson (Jonathan) Amber Simpson Lacey Simpson Alice Simpson Marie Simpson Jessica Simpson (Hot, Attractive Female) Kirsten Simpson Krystal Simpson Katie Simpson Kayla Simpson Elizabeth Simpson Angelina Simpson Advangelique Simpson Angel Simpson Angela Simpson Amy Simpson (Amy Rose's Mishap) Becky Simpson Michelle Simpson-Michelle Appears In Chapter 2 As The Leader Of The Simpson Resistance Michelle Is Very Kind, Thoughtful, Cute, Charming, Sexy, Attractive, Fun Loving, Likeable, Lovable, Helpful And Loyal To Lisa In Any Way Maggie Simpson (Future)-She Wears The Exact Clothing As Maggie Does Lisa Simpson (Future) Zia Simpson (Future) Julie Simpson (Future) Amber Simpson (Future) Lacey Simpson (Future) Alice Simpson (Future) Marie Simpson (Future) Alicia Simpson (Future) Rachael Simpson (Future) Natalya Simpson (Jonathan) (Future) Jessica Simpson (Hot, Attractive Female) (Future) Kirsten Simpson (Future) Krystal Simpson (Future) Katie Simpson (Future) Kayla Simpson (Future) Elizabeth Simpson (Future) Angel Simpson (Future) Angela Simpson (Future) Amy Simpson (Amy Rose's Mishap) (Future) Michelle Simpson (Future) Season 1 Episode 1: The Undertaker Vs. Mundus (1994-95) *On The Battleground* The Undertaker: I Will Not Surrender To You *Cracks His Fists* Mundus: Bring It On Fat Boy The Undertaker: FAT BOY!!!!! THAT'S IT *Is Pulsating* AAAAAAAAAARGH *Activates His Devil Trigger* Mundus: *Gasps* No It Can't Be The Undertaker: *Has Red Demonic Eyes* You Just Made An Big Mistake Pal Time To Get Your Ass Whipped *Grabs Mundus* Mundus: Not The Tombstone Piledriver The Undertaker: *Jumps Very High Into The Air And Slams Mundus Into The Ground With The Tombstone Piledriver* *Outside* The Undertaker: I'm Warning You I Am Lethal And Deadly *Hours Later* Jonathan: I Must Prove I Am Supernatural *Runs Off* *In Limbo City* Jonathan: This Must Be Some Joke I Don't Quite Understand This Concept Kat: You Still Have A Lot To Learn Young Demon Hunter Jonathan: Whoa Kat What The Heck Happened To You? Kat: Funny Story Actually I Was Given The Ability To Be Transparent And Can't Be Seen Jonathan: I Can Still See You Kat: Oh Fiddlesticks Kyrie: How Did You Get Here? Jonathan: My Trusty Compass Kyrie: There's An Issue At Hand Jonathan: I See Kyrie: Maybe We Should Investigate It Further *BOOM* Jonathan: Holy Shit Lucia: What In The Hell Is That Jonathan: *Frowns* This Is Absurd *Runs Into The Changing Room* Jessica Jericho: *Equips Herself With Guns* I Think We Should Investigate This Further Lucia: I Agree Kyrie: I Agree Lisa Simpson: I Concur I Think We Ladies Can Form An Powerful Rebellion Group Don't You Think Lucia: Oh Yes I Agree With That Proposal Maggie Simpson: We're Ready To Go Michelle Simpson: Let's Get Going Kat: Okay *They Walk Inside The Temple Church* *It Begins To Crumble* Maggie Simpson: Everybody Stand Behind Me It's Gonna Crumble *They Fall Down* Maggie Simpson: Oh Great This Isn't What I Wanted *They Fall Into The Carrier* *Inside* Future Angela Simpson: Yippee We Got Travelers Future Maggie Simpson: *Smiles* How Did They Get Here? Maggie Simpson: *Gasps* Maggie You're Me From The Future Future Maggie Simpson: *Smiles* Wow That Didn't Take Long For You To Notice That Maggie Simpson: I Know Future Maggie Simpson: Listen Virgil Has Conspired To Take Us All Down But I Managed To Hack Into The Computer Systems Somehow Future Julie Simpson: But We Must Work Together If We Want To Restore Order To This World Kat: Agreed So How Would We Able To Accomplish This? Future Julie Simpson: Well We Should Be Able To Eliminate The Demons Of This World Maggie Simpson: Agreed